The Wedding
by Rinny Leonheart
Summary: Relena’s getting married! But to whom? Is it Heero? Read the story to find out! Note: This is a two chaptered fic. Final chapter up! Take a GOOD guess. The answer will be revealed shortly.
1. Default Chapter

**The Wedding**

**Chapter One.**

It was almost time to head out to the chapel. Relena was sitting in normal clothes, her wedding dress next to her, still in its plastic coating. It was a beautiful dress, long flowing skirt and a bodice top with spaghetti straps. The dress had been adorned with tiny white rose buds and baby's breath. It was the same for her bouquet, only it had the other coloured roses intertwined within each other. It was the kind of dress most girls would kill for. And so was the groom…

She sighed deeply as Pagan poked his head around the door.

"Miss Relena? It's time to go." He said roughly. Old age was creeping up on him and he didn't look like the man she once knew. His features had increased with wrinkles and his body had become frailer than what it had been.

"Of course Pagan," she replied. "Let's go." And with that, she began to put her dress on.

She was nineteen years old and was about to be married to the most wonderful person she'd ever met. A person who would always be there for her. A person most girls wanted to marry themselves. So why was she unhappy? Did she not love him? No, of course not. He had been around to help her pick up the pieces after the Mariemeia incident, and soon enough, they had fallen in love with each other.

She had never expected him to propose to her; after all, he IS a Gundam pilot. A man who was sent by the colonies to kill people. This was what she was fully against. But he understood her ideals of a pacifist world and had even prepared a special meeting for her to ignite this small burning flame which was her method. After her success at this colony meet, he had walked onto the stage, grabbed her hand, bent down on one knee, his mysterious eyes boring into hers, and in front of the colony delegates, spoke these words:

"Relena, you are the most precious thing in the universe to me," he had begun. "And I want to make you as happy as you make me. I love you. Please may I ask for your consent to marry me?"

She was speechless. Never had she expected these words to grace his lips. Ok, he wasn't very open with all of his feelings, but she knew how sincere these words were.

"I know I cannot offer you much right now, but I promise you that as soon as the arrangements have been dealt with, you shall have everything you've always wanted."

She felt tears running down her cheeks, and his hands carefully brushed them away. His expression was that of rejection. Maybe he couldn't give her what she wanted. Deep down he knew that this was not what she wanted. What she really wanted was…

She smiled at him and kissed the hand that swept her tears away.

"I already have everything I could ask for. I have you and that is all I'll ever need. I love you too. Yes, I will marry you.

And here she was, eight months later, inches away from this joyous occasion. So why was she so sad? Was she getting cold feet?

"Heero…" she whispered to her reflection. Her eyes weren't focussing, so she didn't notice who had come into the dressing room. It was Pagan again.

Are you ready Miss Relena? The car is outside."

She smiled warmly, shaking all of her thoughts of the past away and concentrated on what events were to become.

**Author's Note: Good? Bad? Let me know with your reviews!**

**Rinny Leonheart**


	2. Chapter Two Final Chapter

**The Wedding**

**I forgot the disclaimer last time. I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters, except for the ones unfamiliar to the series.**

**Relena's getting married! But to whom? Is it Heero? Read the story to find out! Note: This is a two chaptered fic. This is the last chapter! **

**The Wedding Chapter Two**

The church was filled with people from all over the world. Many infact had come from the colonies. There were flowers all around the church. The clock was striking noon as the wedding march began to play.

Relena was accompanied by Zechs as she walked down the aisle to her future husband.

"Relena," he muttered under his breath. She looked at him through her veil.

"Yes, Milliardo? What is it?" she asked sweetly, trying to smile for all the cameras present within the church. Every paper in the East Asia area had come to witness this event and it seemed that they weren't leaving without a few dozen photos of the ceremony.

"You know that I am not settled with this union. But whatever makes you happy is all that matters." He mumbled softly.

"Thank you." She whispered gratefully.

"I have realised that he is indeed the most perfect match for you. But you remember what I said? 'No man is worthy of you.'"

"Just as I said that no woman would be good enough for you. Miss Noin comes close though. Milliardo? Make yourself happy and I'll do the same."

They reached the altar and Relena cast all of her doubts away. This man before her would become her husband in just a short amount of time. She smiled at her future husband. He gave her a small smile of his own in return. Zechs gave the young man next to his little sister a hand-shake and removed her veil from her face to behind her head. She smiled at him, casting all past experiences behind her.

The minister began the sermon with psalms and songs. All eyes were upon the bride and groom. Surprisingly, there were many relations and friends of the groom present. He had said that no-one had responded to the invitations sent out. But the family he never knew was there to wish him well.

His luck had turned around. He was going to marry the former Queen of the World. He had been accepted as a Gundam pilot in society. And he had now achieved many friends on his painful missions. He and Relena shared something special. Although he had no real religious beliefs, his god was watching them from his own temple. They had both agreed to marry in her church, and then have their second blessing in his.

(A/N: I'm skipping her fiancé's vows just to keep you all in suspense!)

"I do." Her fiancé announced before the congregation. "I take Relena Darlian, rightfully Relena Peacecraft as my wedded wife."

"And do you, Relena Darlian, rightfully Relena Peacecraft, take this man before you as your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love, honour, and keep him, forsaking all others, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"

Relena looked upon his features, admiring his eyes, and his hair. She smiled and faced the minister.

"I do." She spoke clearly. "I take this man before me as my lawfully wedded husband."

"And by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

(A/N: I think it's sexist to say 'man and wife'. It's SO old fashioned. Marriages are a unity of two people- a man, and a woman. I prefer this version instead.)

Everyone applauded as the bride and groom shared their fist kiss as husband and wife.

It was shortly after this, that they were driven off to their reception at the Sank Kingdom's palace. For, from now on, our Gundam pilot would be crowned Prince of the Sank Kingdom, until King Milliardo resigns from his position as ruler and holds the coronation of the crowning of the new rulers.

They started the party off with the first dance. Relena was never so happy. She was now married to the most wonderful person she had ever known.

They had more in common than the people realised. They had losses in the past which collided between them. They watched their fathers who were never there for them die, watched their families being over-thrown, they both came from pacifist families, and they had saved the world.

Relena sighed against his chest. He put his hand under her chin and kissed her softly.

"Are you alright Relena?" he asked when the kiss was broken. She looked at him and held him tight.

"Everything is perfect. I have you to thank for everything you have done for me. Once you are rightfully announced the head of the company, the Earth will head towards peace. And I will be by your side, every step of the way."

His blue eyes crinkling at the corners, he smiled, just for her.

"Thank you, my princess. No-one can ever mean as much to me as you do. I truly love you with all my heart."

"Nothing could ruin this," She whispered softly. "I love you. No-one makes me happier than you. You are the one I will stand by. You are the one to unite the colonies with me. You are my pilot. My love. My one and only…"

And there we leave Relena and her husband. They flew away from Earth, to spend their honeymoon in L4 Colony in his Gundam. And for more stories about them? We'll have to see…

**Author's Note: No-one guessed it right! I'm speechless! The hints are all there! It's not Heero! Sorry to disappoint you but it ain't. Hope you guys liked it! Took me long enough!**


End file.
